<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You Here For by broooke_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111430">What Are You Here For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broooke_96/pseuds/broooke_96'>broooke_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Fanfiction, Gay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lexa (The 100) - Freeform, New England, No Lesbians Die, Sex, Tension, The 100 (TV) - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broooke_96/pseuds/broooke_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day alternate universe featuring the relationship of Lexa and Clarke with a few twists along the way; bringing something a little different to the reading table. Set in the beautiful New England area.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Jasper Jordan, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa &amp; Jasper Jordan, Lexa/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHAPTER ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa leaned forward from the couch to the coffee table to pick up her mug. The cup warmed her hands as she held it, flowing up her body and filling it with warmth. She sipped her coffee, two creams; two sugars. Her eyes lifted to her living room window. It was an enormous window that stretched from one wall to the other, then stopped at waist height. It was lightly snowing outside. The snow was easily visible against the night sky. She lived on the eighth floor of the building which gave her a gorgeous view of the sky. Her loft was small, but it was home. It had a small living room, small kitchen, one bedroom and one bathroom. It was all Lexa needed.</p><p>Ding. Lexa looked down at her phone and a reminder popped up. It read ‘Next Week: Christmas Party’. She sighed. She had forgotten all about it. 

</p><p>Christmas is next week? Ew.<br/>
</p><p>She had forgotten all about it until now and was reminded she still needed to get a gift.<br/>
</p><p>BUZZ.<br/>
</p><p>Lexa jumped slightly this time, her apartment buzzer being a lot louder than her quiet phone ding. She leaned forward and gently slid her mug back onto the coffee table. She got up and walked over to the kitchen, wrapping her fleece robe tightly around her as she did so. She pressed the door button, letting her visiter inside the main door to the building.<br/>
There was a knock at her door. Lexa opened it to great the pizza delivery guy.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you.” She said as she handed the boy cash. She took the hot pizza box from him and began to shut the door when it pushed back open.<br/>
</p><p>“I had a rough day today.” The girl said.<br/>
“Raven?” Lexa responded. It wasn’t a surprise her friend was here but usually she texted before coming over. Raven put her bag down next to the kitchen counter and put her jacket on the bar stool that was next to the counter. She 
gave Lexa a small grin and pulled her shirt off over her head, just a sports bra underneath.<br/>
</p><p>Lexa looked back at her friend; friend. They had been friends for a long time but recently that relationship had changed, just a little bit. Lexa knew what she was here for and she wasn’t going to say no.<br/>
</p><p>Lexa began to smirk as she put the pizza box down on the counter. She looked back up at Raven and began to move towards her, swiftly. Lexa’s hand met the back of Raven’s neck as she pushed into her, kissing her. Raven responded with the same intensity, taking quick breaths between each kiss. Her hands opened up Lexa’s robe, which then fell to the floor. The two girls slowly made their way to Lexa’s bedroom. The mess of long brunette hair fell onto the bed together. Raven leaned up from straddling over Lexa’s waist, who was laying on her back. Raven reached her arms up and began putting her hair back into a pony tail.<br/>
</p><p>Lexa’s hand reached up to Raven’s waist and her finger softly grazed down her torso, tracing her muscles and going down to her waistline. Raven’s body instinctively shivered in response. She smirked and leaned back down and met Lexa’s lips. Her hand began to slide up Lexa’s shirt, slowly and gently, eventually resulting in it coming completely off. She slid her hand down now, reaching the tie on Lexa’s pajama pants. She lightly tugged at the string, releasing the waistband. She slid her hand down, underneath Lexa’s thin lace underwear.<br/>
</p><p>Lexa’s back arched in response to Raven’s touch and she let out a small gasp that Raven quickly hushed by meeting her lips again. A mix of little gasps and quiet moans from both the girls filled the apartment for the next hour. The two weren’t a couple, but they did have chemistry, lots of it and well, the sex was great.<br/>
</p><p>Sheets a mess, clothes strewn about the bedroom floor, the two girls laid in bed in just their underwear, mindlessly watching TV.<br/>
“Hey, did you hear that Jasper’s seeing a new girl?” Raven asked and laughed a little.<br/>
</p><p>“Really? Huh.” Lexa responded. Jasper was a good friend of hers from high school, they had known each other for years. He was kind of a quirky guy, tall and skinny, sweet as can be though. He wasn’t much of a ladies’ man, so Lexa was surprised he had something semi serious going on with some girl.<br/>
</p><p>“I guess she’s a blonde, that’s all I know.” Raven said and shrugged her shoulders. She sat up from the bed and got off, picking up her clothes that were on all sides of the room. She got herself dressed and waved at Lexa.<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll see you soon. Have a good night.” Raven said as she leaned against Lexa’s bedroom doorframe. She shot her a quick smirk and headed into the kitchen, grabbing her bag and jacket then headed out the apartment door and out into the snowy New England weather.<br/>
</p><p>Lexa sat up and put her warm pajamas back on. She glanced at the clock; 10:57PM. She rubbed her face, tired from the day and the nights’ activities. She walked out to the kitchen and opened her pizza box.<br/>
</p><p>“Cold.” She said disappointed, but really not that disappointed. She grabbed the box and shut off the lights in the apartment before returning to her bed. She ate a piece of pizza and laid down in bed, melting into the warm covers.<br/>
</p><p>Her mind flashed to Raven, she began thinking about their friendship and what they’d been doing for the past couple months. Surprisingly Lexa had been able to keep feelings out of this ‘friends with benefits’ type scenario they had going on. But, the sex was addicting and she couldn’t deny that; it was getting more frequent too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa snapped the emergency break up and wiggled the shift knob in her chili red two door Mini Cooper that she had just parked in the mall parking lot. She stepped out of the car and pulled her bag over her shoulder and began to walk towards the front entrance. She stomped her feet on the mat at the front door, kicking off the excess snow that stuck to her boots.<br/>

</p><p>It was crowded; as malls usually were. There were families, kids, tweens everywhere. It was especially busy being right before Christmas. Cheerful holiday music rang through the entire mall. Lexa tucked her head down and steadily walked through the halls.<br/>

</p><p>“I need a fucking Christmas gift.” She muttered; overwhelmed by the amount of people around her. However, it was her fault she waited until the week before Christmas to get a gift for her family and friends gift swap.<br/>

</p><p>Lexa’s parents had a gorgeous house that sat right on the edge of a beautiful lake. It was about an hour drive from where Lexa lived currently. On very lucky occasions she was able to use the lake house for her own gatherings. It was a great place to throw parties; or take a girl to. This party however wasn’t going to be anything of that fun nature. Every year they had a family and close friends get together up there and this year would be no different.<br/>

</p><p>Lexa passed multiple stores, nothing catching her eye. It wasn’t easy to get a gift that everyone could use. Although, the group did have a habit of drunkenly swapping around gifts by the end of the night.<br/>

</p><p>Eventually she wandered into a large department store; the kind that had a little bit of everything. Right at the front was all the shiny jewelry ready and out there to catch someone’s eye. Lexa scanned the case quickly, not much of this would work. She couldn’t get a necklace, or ring, or bracelet. But suddenly, another table caught her eye.<br/>

</p><p>She walked up to a case a little bit away from the others and scoped the ring of watches that were stacked on the table. Pretty. She thought.<br/>

</p><p>“Your total will be $49.99 today.” A lovely older woman said to Lexa, her grin from ear to ear. Lexa smiled back at the woman and swiped her credit card, purchasing the watch she had picked out. It had a thinner silver band with a thin silver face. The arms of the clock were a darker gold. It was simple, but pretty.<br/>

</p><p>Lexa put her credit card back into her wallet and put the watch into her bag. She threw her bag over her shoulder and began towards the exit.<br/>

</p><p>Does anyone even wear watches anymore? She thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven got up off of the long haired girl beneath her. She wiped the side of her mouth lightly and smirked while she was already grabbing for her clothes. Lexa laid on the bed still; panting from the previous event. She was dazed and focused on the thudding of her heart inside her chest. When her legs finally stopped shaking and she could breathe normally again she rolled over and reached for her phone.<br/>

</p><p>“Fuck! I’m going to be so late!” Lexa exclaimed as she shot out of bed. Raven glanced at her phone, too.<br/>

</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” She replied then quickly followed with her signature smirk.<br/>

</p><p>“I’ll see you at the party, Lex!” Raven said as she finished putting her clothes back on and then headed out the door.<br/>

</p><p>Lexa said bye to her friend and then immediately jumped into the shower. She had very little time to get ready for her family Christmas party due to the fact that she had spent the whole morning having sex. What seemed like a few minutes quickly turned into two, maybe three hours, as it usually did. Whoops.<br/>

</p><p>She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in a large plush white towel, then wrapped a second one around the mop of wet hair piled on top of her head.  She began her typical routine; hair, makeup, dress. She straightened her hair and added light curls to the end which left it just reaching down past her mid back. She added some light makeup; soft and subtle.<br/>

</p><p>She walked over to her closet and pulled out a simple black dress. The straps were thin and laid lightly on her shoulders. The rest of the dress fit her hour glass figure and stopped slightly above her knees.<br/>

</p><p>Lexa finished up the last few things she had to do and grabbed her jacket, bag, and Christmas gift and was out the door. She was only going to be 20 minutes late; nothing crazy.<br/>

</p><p>Her parents’ lake house was absolutely gorgeous. It sat right up against the water. The cottage was light brown with large wooden windows; a warm glow of light could always be seen emitting from them. Lexa walked up the driveway that was crowded with cars already; getting to the front door and opening it up. She was immediately greeted with the warmest welcomes. Her mother was one of the first to, drunkenly, come up to her with the biggest long lasting hug which was always followed by ‘I love you so much!’<br/>

</p><p>She made her way inside and placed her gift on the gift table. She greeted some more people as she made her way through the large gorgeous building. A few of her aunts and uncles were there, a few cousins as well, some of her parents friends and also some of hers. She finally was able to spot her friend group and quickly made her way over after hanging up her jacket.<br/>

</p><p>She greeted them all with a huge smile and they all exchanged hugs.<br/>

</p><p>“Why you late, Lex?” Raven said slyly. Lexa just shook her head and a slight red glow came upon her cheeks from embarrassment. No one else knew about their interesting friendship situation that had been going on lately. They would never hear the end of it. Their friends had always said it was going to happen one day or another.<br/>

</p><p>“Hey, Lexa!” Jasper shouted as he approached the friend group as well, walking up to his best friend and hugging her.<br/>

</p><p>“I want you to meet my friend, Clarke.”<br/>

</p><p>Lexa’s eyes widened a bit as a new face approached. Alongside Jasper stood an attractive blonde haired blue eyed girl. It only took a few seconds for Lexa to remember what Raven had said to her the other night, about Jasper having a new ‘blonde’ girlfriend. She put on a friendly smile and stuck out her hand for Clarke to shake but not before quickly checking her out, giving her a quick head to toe look. She was wearing a sweater that looked like it might be the softest material on the planet, black leggings, and black boots. <br/>	

</p><p>Cute. Lexa thought.<br/>

</p><p>“You’re the one I’ve heard so much about.” Lexa said as she shook Clarke’s hand. It was soft, petite. Her fingers were long and thin; also painted nicely in a nude color. Her stomach fluttered unexpectedly at the touch; which made her take back her hand a little bit sooner than she may have if it were any other person.<br/>

</p><p>“You’re the one I’ve heard so much about.” Clarke said back teasingly; her sense of humor showing. The group exchanged small talk for a short time before dinner; then it was time for the gift swap.<br/>

</p><p>Everyone gathered around and picked a number from a bowl that Lexa’s father had passed around. Lexa drew her number; twenty two. Seemed about right, she was usually towards the end of the drawing. She had never gotten first pick.<br/>

</p><p>Family members and friends took their turn each picking a gift in the order of their numbers. Jasper got up, Raven got up, Murphy and Emori. Clarke got up next and quietly picked out a gift. Somehow she managed to go right for the gift Lexa had brought. Lexa began to get a little nervous suddenly as everyone’s eyes were on Clarke; ready to see what was inside. Lexa cleared her throat nervously.<br/>

</p><p>Clarke went back over to the couch and sat down. She took the tissue paper out of the bag and removed the small box inside. She opened it up to reveal the small silver watch that sat perfectly inside. She paused for a moment before a soft smile came on to her face.<br/>

</p><p>“This is amazing. The one my father had gotten me when I was little recently broke and..” Clarke trailed off, a little bit of sadness in her voice.<br/>

</p><p>“This is great. I love it.” Clarke said once more. This brought a smile to Lexa’s face and that stomach fluttering came back for just a split second.<br/>

</p><p>The sun began to set and the evening slowed. The crowd began to disperse; everyone was tired from drinking and mingling all day long.<br/>

</p><p>Jasper and Clarke grabbed their gifts and had put their jackets on getting ready to leave before they approached Lexa and Raven who were making small talk.<br/>

</p><p>“Are we going to see you here for New Years this year?” Jasper asked with a smirk and raised brow. Lexa laughed at her friend and shook her head.<br/>

</p><p>“Maybe, if the ‘rents let me. Which is a long shot.” Lexa responded. Her parents had only let her use the lake house once before for a party. The house had a lot of nice things inside it; things that could easily get broken.<br/>

</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do though, that would be fun.” Lexa said and smiled at both Jasper and Clarke. Lexa said goodbye to her parents and the rest of her relatives that remained at the gathering, then the four friends made their way out to their cars. Lexa hugged Raven and then Jasper goodbye before turning to Clarke. She did the awkward ‘not sure if I know you well enough to hug yet’ motion and waved goodbye to her giving her a small smile.<br/>

</p><p>“I’ll see you on New Years!” Jasper shouted before shutting his car door and driving off, laughing at himself as he drove away.<br/>

</p><p>“You have any plans tonight?” Raven said and flashed her eyes at Lexa who responded by simply shaking her head and laughing a little bit. She got into her car and started it, then rolled down her window.<br/>

</p><p>“Actually, I don’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘New Years is on!!’<br/>

</p>
<p>‘What?? FUCK yea!’ Jasper responded to Lexa’s previous text.<br/>

</p>
<p>‘How’d you convince your parents on that one?’<br/>

</p>
<p>‘I mostly just promised not to break anything lol and that it wouldn’t be anything too crazy..’<br/>

</p>
<p>‘HA!’<br/>

</p>
<p>Lexa was actually getting pretty excited for this party, she was in need of a crazy night out, but that meant she had a fuck ton of stuff to do to prepare for it.<br/>

</p>
<p>‘Do you think you can come over and help get shit ready and drive up with me? Lexa texted Jasper.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I actually have to work that night, but I’ll drive up right after I get out. Clarke said she’d help if you want.’<br/>

</p>
<p>Lexa paused and bit at her bottom lip a little bit.<br/>
Clarke..<br/>

</p>
<p>‘Sure, sounds good! Have her been here by 2:00pm tomorrow!’<br/>

</p>
<p>This would be interesting.<br/>

</p>
<p>The next morning Lexa was up bright and early; early meaning 10:00am. She still had to run to the store and get some supplies for the party. She put on some sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt with a hoodie on top of that and hopped into her car. She drove a short distance to the store that would have just about everything she needed.<br/>

</p>
<p>Snacks, check, cups, check, plates, mixers, check. She grabbed a couple frozen pizzas as well and the ingredients to make some buffalo chicken dip; one of her favorites and everyone else always loved it. Her list was shortening slowly. She shuffled down each isle, yawning here and there, making sure there was nothing else she saw that would be needed, ending with the wine isle and grabbed a nice bottle of red and a bottle of white. She was going to make sure she had a good night tonight.<br/>

</p>
<p>She packed all the groceries into her tiny hatch back and was onto the next stop. Where Lexa lived she had to make an extra trip for the real alcohol. She arrived at the Liquor &amp; Wine Outlet and made her way inside right as the store was opening its doors for the day.<br/>

</p>
<p>Alright.. now for the good stuff..<br/>

</p>
<p>She headed to the back wall where her favorites were set up. She grabbed a bottle of Stoli Blueberi vodka, a bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila, and a bottle of Jack Daniel’s whiskey. Everyone else was sure to bring their own drinks, but Lexa wanted to make sure she was covered and she was always willing to share.<br/>

</p>
<p>The time was now 11:30pm and she headed back to her apartment to start getting ready before Clarke arrived.<br/>

</p>
<p>She put a little bit more effort into her appearance than she typically would for a party like this; her eye liner a little bit more ‘on point’ and her lips a little more plump and noticeable. She put on a lite colored pair of high waisted jeans that had a few small rips in them and a little white tank top with thin straps that revealed a little bit of skin between the top and the jeans; just enough. Her hair was straightened with a little bit of natural wave to it.<br/>

</p>
<p>1:30pm.<br/>

</p>
<p>Alright.. Lexa thought as her nerves were starting to get to her in anticipation for her guest to arrive.<br/>

</p>
<p>Oh fuck! Her apartment was a mess. Clothes were all over the bedroom and grocery bags were everywhere. Her bathroom was a bit messy from just getting ready. She wasn’t used to guests she had to impress. Her only visitor was Raven and as of late she only cared if the bed was cleared off.<br/>

</p>
<p>Lexa hurried to put her place back together a little bit so that it was at least presentable and Clarke wouldn’t think her life was a total disaster.<br/>

</p>
<p>BUZZ.<br/>

</p>
<p>Fuck. Lexa slid over to the buzzer and hit the door button, allowing Clarke inside the main doors.<br/>

</p>
<p>Wow, 2:00pm on the dot. Impressive. Lexa thought. In just another minute there was a knock at the door and Lexa nervously opened it to greet Clarke, who unsurprisingly, looked great.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Hey!” Lexa greeted her with a friendly smile and invited her inside.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Wow, I love your place. Is it just you here?” Clarke asked curiously.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Yep, just me. It’s small but it works if you’re single.” Lexa said, casually throwing ‘single’ out there. Jasper had probably mentioned that to her at some point, but she wanted to make sure that was extra clear. Clarke smirked at Lexa’s response.<br/>

</p>
<p>“So, I’m here to help with whatever you need. You’re the boss.” Clarke said as she spun around from looking at the living room and now faced the kitchen where Lexa was.<br/>

</p>
<p>The boss. Lexa blushed slightly before bending down behind the counter and grabbing a couple groceries bags and rested them on the counter.<br/>

</p>
<p>“I need to make a fuck ton of buffalo chicken dip if you want to help me with that.” Lexa said. Clarke nodded and came into the kitchen with her. The two began to prep the dip which didn’t take too long, then Lexa spread it into a large glass dish and put it into the oven. She set a timer on the microwave and hoisted herself up onto the edge of the counter.<br/>

</p>
<p>“What else do we need to do?” Clarke asked as she moved a little bit closer.<br/>

</p>
<p>“I bought some pizzas we can make up at the lake house once everyone is hammered and needs some greasy food. I bought some snacks, too. Other than that I think we’re set.” Lexa responded.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Awesome! Oh, I don’t think I have your number. That might come in handy at some point.” Clarke said as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She moved over to Lexa who was still sitting on the counter, she moved just close enough to be right between Lexa’s legs; Clarke’s waist barely grazing the inside of Lexa’s thigh. She held her phone out for Lexa to take. Instantly Lexa’s face blushed and she quickly tried to hide it.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Oh, of course!” Lexa managed to spit out. She took Clarke’s phone and quickly added in her number and handed it back.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Clarke said and lightly put her hand on Lexa’s knee before moving back a bit. Then Lexa noticed Clarke’s watch. It was the one she had gotten from the Christmas party.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Hey, nice watch.” She said with slight flirtation.<br/>

</p>
<p>“I’ve been wearing it since I got it. I love it. It means a lot to me.” Clarke said. Lexa blushed slightly. She was trying to read the girl, but she couldn’t tell if all this was intentional and meant something or not. She didn’t know Clarke well enough yet. Either way, she wasn’t going to complain.<br/>

</p>
<p>The two girls packed up Lexa’s small ass car to the brim with food, drinks, and both of their to-go bags. They both hopped into the front of the car. Lexa started her engine and put the car into first gear, starting the drive up north. Her tires crunched on the salted pavement as she pulled out of her lot.<br/>

</p>
<p>“I’m really excited for tonight. It’ll be a good one.” Clarke said. Lexa looked at the girl in her passenger seat and met her eyes; the stomach flutter came back quick and hard.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Yea, it will be one to remember.” Lexa said; smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>